


Disgaea Title of Overlord

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, Disgaea: Hour of Darkness
Genre: Hyperinflation, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overlord Zenon has taken over after Laharl’s father died. He’s been corrupting demons turning them into mindless slaves to feed his own power. Adell and his family are working to defeat him but they need help. Adell finds Laharl sealed in his coffin and breaks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgaea Title of Overlord

Chap 1 The Title is Mine!

The previous overlord had no ill will towards humans. He invited them to stay in his land, it was in this time Adell and his family moved here.

Their life was simple but then after his death the whole Netherworld was thrown into chaos. A new demon claimed the title of overlord. He was known as Overlord Zenon.

It was rumored he sealed the previous Overlord’s son Laharl away. He spread his dark power across the world, demons became corrupted and fell under his control. While the humans were changed into demons, their hearts and minds filled with dark thoughts and desires.

Adell seemed unaffected by the change, but grew up seeing his siblings born as demons. Years passed but no demon has yet to be able to beat Zenon, and all those who tried have fallen under Zenon’s control.

The red head wasn’t scared, he trained his body and mind up for years. “Are you ready Adell?” the boy nodded and punched the air a wave of aura erupted from it.

“Yeah I’m ready.”

“I wanna go with you!” Taro said, and Adell smiled.

“If your sure, I’d be happy to have you along little bro.” he said with a smile. The two gathered some supplies and headed out to face the overlord.

-x-

On their way to the castle, they battled demons who bore Zenon’s seal. Although they were strong they were just mindless puppets. Taro held his own, he was a tough little guy and Adell was proud of him.

-x-

They continued on and came across a large structure. “Is this the Overlord’s Castle?”

“Dunno, but I do feel a strange power inside it.” They went inside, Adell’s strength managing to open the large stone doors. There were statues of monsters all over the place, the room was filled with garbage but something did stick out, a large coffin.

“What is it?”

“It has the mark of the old king, but look it has Zenon’s seal on it!” they approached it and Taro began shaking in fear.

“I don’t like it, it makes me feel sick.” He hid behind his big brother, but Adell wasn’t afraid. He went to the coffin and placed his hand on it.

Sparks flew as the dark magic tried to repel him. Adell fought the aura with his own. “Don’t think I’m gonna lose Zenon!” he pulled his fist back and punched the seal with all his might.

The seal broke and a demonic aura erupted from the coffin and blew the two back. “Who dares awaken the great Laharl!” a blue haired demon rose up from the coffin.

“We do, if you are a pawn of Zenon, tell us now and I will defeat you!” Adell said and took a fighting stance.

“Zenon? That loser why would I be with him, I am the son of the overlord!” he said laughing.

“But Zenon is overlord now, so you must be with him!”

“Wait Adell, I think he’s the son of the late overlord.” Taro spoke up. “I heard rumors he had been killed when Zenon took over.”

“Killed me, please I was just taking a nap!” he said with a shrug.

“You’ve been asleep for over 13 years, Zenon has been overlord for that long.”

“WHAT?!” the male demon shouted. “How could that loser become overlord, that title is mine!”

“Well I’m the one who is gonna beat Zenon.”

“You? Ha how could a weak thing like you beat an overlord, even one as weak as Zenon?”

“Wanna test that out?”

“Sure, I got 5 seconds.” The two came to blows but it was Laharl who got sent flying. Laharl didn’t get it his power was gone, he felt so weak. ‘What is going on here?’

“Ha you weren’t so tough.”

“Adell look out!” Taro shouted, and Adell dodged just in time. One of the statues had come to life and attacked him.

“You look confused Laharl, do you realize what has happened to you.” Another statue came to life, and one by one they all did. “That kid managed to break the seal keeping you asleep but there is a stronger seal one that restricts your power.”

“That bastard I’ll kill him!” Laharl said, and the demons laughed at him.

“None of you are getting out of here alive!!” the battle was on. Adell and Laharl fought together and crushed the demons with Taro as back up. The demons mocked him saying he was thrown out with the trash.

“Man this is tough without my power. He said panting, he took one of their swords and added it to his equipment.

“You’re not bad for a small fry.” Adell said helping him up.

“Humph, if I had my full strength those fools would have been ash.”

“Sure sure, but it looks like we are after the same thing, we both want to stop Zenon.”

“I guess your right but the title is mine!”

“Right, right.” He said, and the trio continued on.

-x-

They made their way to the castle, and Laharl was furious to see the demons as nothing but slaves. Vassals followed leaders because of their strength and power, but Zenon seemed to be draining them.

The monsters were low level but seemed to have access to all their moves which did make the fights tough.

They reached the castle, and Laharl shouted. “Zenon, you weak bastard come out here and face me! The great Laharl!” the castle shook from his mighty roar.

“No face me Zenon, I will destroy you for my family! I am Adell!” he shouted with equal power.

“My my what noisy brats!” Zenon appeared.

“Ha so you showed yourself, now kneel before me.”

“What arrogance you seem not to know your place, Laharl no baka!”

“I’ll show you,” Laharl blasted him but his attack did nothing. “What?!” he gasped and Adell glared at him.

“Monster!!” he flew at him and went to punch him. He managed to break through the seal, but more seals appeared and Adell was blasted with flames, ice, and lightning. “Ahhhhhhhhhhh.” He screamed in pain.

“Adell!” his little brother screamed.

“Be gone!” Zenon blasted him away and he hit the wall hard.

“Now, I shall drain the rest of your power, and make you my slave.” A seal appeared on Laharl’s chest and he roared in pain, as he felt his strength leave him.

“No no no no no, this power is mine!” he roared and writhed in pain.

“Your wrong fool it is mine, I couldn’t take it all before but now I can.” Energy leaked out of him and was absorbed by Zenon.

“Damn it, I can’t move! I feel so weak!”

“Stop it!” Adell rushed in his fists ablaze, since Zenon was absorbing power he couldn’t defend himself. Adell punched him through a wall, and the seal faded from Laharl’s body. “We are leaving Taro!”

He grabbed Laharl and burst through the doors. ‘He’s so strong I need more training!’

Zenon was pissed at first, but things had been boring for awhile now he had some toys to play with, he was gonna enjoy killing them.

-x-

Laharl was brought back to their home. He was offered a place to stay and rest so he could regain his power. Until the time they could beat Zenon he would stay in Adell’s room until that time.

Of course he had his protests, but this was the only safe place for him. “As prince I order you to sleep on the floor and let me take the bed!”

“And as guy who saved your life fuck no!” Adell said, and he began to strip off his clothes.

Laharl gasped and blushed. “What are you doing?”

“I sleep naked, so what you aren’t shy are ya. If so you can sleep on the floor then.” He removed his pants revealing his huge manhood. He strutted to the bed, and Laharl got a good look at everything he had to offer, he shook off his lustful gaze and glared as the boy slipped under the covers.

“I am not shy!” Laharl also stripped revealing his own sexy body, years of intense training had made him physically strong, Zenon may have took his power as an overlord but no one could take away the body he worked so hard to perfect.

Laharl let his own impressive manhood spring free and he crawled into bed with Adell. “Keep to your own side!” he ordered and rolled onto his side, keeping his back to the other male.

“Good night.” He said, and the two fell asleep.

At some point in the night Laharl must have gotten restless, cause he rolled over and began to cuddle against Adell. The red head felt it and his senses brought him awake, seeing him sleep so peacefully he didn’t wake him, instead he just put an arm around the young prince and went back to sleep himself.

To be continued

Preview

“What that’s it, it can’t be I am the great Laharl!”

“Settle down squirt, it’s only the first chapter.”

“Easy for you to say you got a cool scene!”

“That’s nothing compared to next time.” Taro interrupted.

“What? What’s gonna happen?”

“Didn’t you read the script?” he said holding it up, Adell took it and read the next chapter and blushed.

“What is it?”

Adell shredded the script. “Oh you’ll see.”

Next Time Morning Wood and Training

“Morning Wood what the hell is that?” Laharl asked and Taro and Adell chuckled.

End preview

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
